Endings
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: "The day which we fear as our last is but the birth of eternity." The deaths and endings for all my own demigods.
1. Chapter 1

For all stories must have an ending, they cant all last forever.

**Alice,**

14 year old Alice Brown, stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the murky depths below. She brushed aside a stand of hair, that had come loose from her long pony tail. Sacrifice. Life was cruel. For some reason, she had no thoughts like, why me, or, its not fair. She had just accepted her fate, she thought about praying, but to which God? Her mother, no chance! Not after she had left the Greek ways behind. Trying her hardest to forget about them. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty and Love, LOVE, not just looking good, and being loved, but loving people. like her, her 11 year old daughter, but no, she was just a lie, hiding behind a mask, a pretty face, a giggle, a tone of make up. She had been cruel, a worthless excuse for a mother. It had started with a curse. You may have thought Aphrodite's curses would have been pathetic, things like, not looking good in any outfit and being allergic to make up, yes those things were part of her curse, but the real thing was far worse. Love is an amazing thing, makes the world a better place, but when turned against you, nothing is more horrible. It is ok to be doomed in every battle, but to have love against you, it is unbearable. Yes, I was cursed by my own mother, to never be loved again. So I had run away, hoping that, if I got far enough away from her, the curse would fade. But remember this, you can never outrun a god. Despite that I kept on running, hoping she would have mercy, hoping that my own mother would have mercy on her daughter, but it seemed that she found it amusing. I could here her laughter in the wind, mocking me, daring me to stand up to her. But I couldn't bring myself to stop, and accept my past, so I just kept on running. Eventually I was taken in by a tribe of historian/warriors, who knew about the gods being real. For a while life was bearable, I was almost 14 at this point. Of course mother wouldn't like me being happy, so she turned them against me. Back to life on the run for me. Finally I came to be captured by a group of Aztecs, taken prisoner, and now I was going to be sacrificed, to their Gods. A pair of hands shoved roughly into my back, forcing me to take a step closer to my death. I took a deep breath, all thoughts cleared from my head, except one. Good bye my loyal friend, goodbye Jennifer, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all stories must have an ending, they cant all last forever.**

Emily,

13 year old Emily Armstrong, adjusted her position on the cliff face, she wished that she had never accepted the doomed quest. The oracle had told her she would not succeed, and would meet a painful death, but still Emily had gone. A piece of rock tumbled down, and landed in the lava with a loud sizzling noise. Emily quickly moved her foot and began to make her way towards the top. The quest had been to retrieve the Cyclops's jewel, it had been stolen, and her sister Josie had been trapped inside it, and Chiron had said that this was the only way to get her back. I looked around searching for some sign of the jewel, but I saw none. Wait, there, over in the corner, next to the pile of bones, resting on an altar, was the jewel. I began to make my was over to it, the bones crunching noisily underfoot, making me wince for some strange reason. Finally, the jewel, on the ledge next to me, only meters away, I reached out and my fingers brushed over the top .A jolt of electricity shot up my arm. I reached up and grabbed it. There was a roar of Outrage. I glanced up, just in time, to see a massive Hydra, descending down from the sky, its mouth open in a bellowing roar. I drew my dagger, a short, sharp, blade of Celestial bronze, and I started to fight. The fight was going well, and I was getting over confident, it was my fatal flaw, so I raised my dagger and brought it down on the monsters neck. The heads caught me off guard, and I stumbled, my bracelet fell off my arm and, into the fiery mass below. The hydra's tail whipped round and knocked my legs out from underneath me, sending me sprawling, and sending all the contents from my pockets, into the burning ring of fire below. I screamed, and howled, the tears pouring down my face. I slayed the Hydra in my rage, in my sadness, that my sister had gone. That my sister had been trapped inside a horrid jewel, no bigger than the palm of my hand, then, fallen into a pit of lava. It was to much, my only family, gone… forever… I took a deep breath, calming myself, trying to get rid of the sadness, I would see her again, hopefully, she had been fighting when she had got trapped in the first place, so surely that would count, I took a step forward, and I jumped,


End file.
